1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing on a medium such as a sheet of paper.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a printing apparatus, an ink jet type printer that ejects an ink on a medium supported on a medium support and thereby performs printing on the medium is known. Among such printers, in order to suppress a medium not to bend from a medium support during printing on or transporting the medium, there is a printer that includes a medium pressing unit which presses (pushes) both end portions of a medium in a width direction intersecting with a transport direction (for example, JP-A-2014-94540).
Incidentally, in the printing apparatus described above, since the medium pressing unit is provided to suppress the both end portions of the transported medium in the width direction not to bend from the medium support, there is a concern that it will not be possible to suppress a medium not to skew off a designed transport direction. When the medium skews, there is a concern that ink is discharged at a position different from a position at which the ink is discharged in a case where the medium does not skew and thus, print quality will deteriorate.